This invention relates to a fuse system for a battery charger for simultaneously charging a plurality of batteries in parallel connection, and more particularly such a fuse system including fuse links for safely limiting the electrical current which charges each battery.
Fused battery chargers are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,995 and 4,032,828 disclose fused devices which charge storage batteries. However, such devices cannot simultaneously charge a plurality of batteries in parallel. Furthermore, it has been found that a user may accidentally connect a battery to a charger in reverse polarity to the terminals on the charger. The user may also connect a battery to the same terminal of the charger, thus shorting the battery through the terminal. The user may also short circuit a charger by connecting together two charger terminals of opposite polarity. The battery may also short out during charging and thus draw excessive electrical current from the charger. Whenever any of these conditions occurs, the excessive electrical currents which result present a hazard which may cause an explosion or personal injury. There is a need for a fuse system for a multiple battery charger which, if such a condition is presented, minimizes excessive currents quickly and safely so that a dangerous situation is avoided.